Jn 14/kjv
: }|1| 14:1 Let not your heart be troubled: ye believe in God, believe also in me. }} : }|2| 14:2 In my Father's house are many mansions: if it were not so, I would have told you. I go to prepare a place for you. }} : }|3| 14:3 And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again, and receive you unto myself; that where I am, there ye may be also. }} : }|4| 14:4 And whither I go ye know, and the way ye know. }} : }|5| 14:5 Thomas saith unto him, Lord, we know not whither thou goest; and how can we know the way? }} : }|6| 14:6 Jesus saith unto him, I am the way, the truth, and the life: no man cometh unto the Father, but by me. }} : }|7| 14:7 If ye had known me, ye should have known my Father also: and from henceforth ye know him, and have seen him. }} : }|8| 14:8 Philip saith unto him, Lord, shew us the Father, and it sufficeth us. }} : }|9| 14:9 Jesus saith unto him, Have I been so long time with you, and yet hast thou not known me, Philip? he that hath seen me hath seen the Father; and how sayest thou then, Shew us the Father? }} : }|10| 14:10 Believest thou not that I am in the Father, and the Father in me? the words that I speak unto you I speak not of myself: but the Father that dwelleth in me, he doeth the works. }} : }|11| 14:11 Believe me that I am in the Father, and the Father in me: or else believe me for the very works' sake. }} : }|12| 14:12 Verily, verily, I say unto you, He that believeth on me, the works that I do shall he do also; and greater works than these shall he do; because I go unto my Father. }} : }|13| 14:13 And whatsoever ye shall ask in my name, that will I do, that the Father may be glorified in the Son. }} : }|14| 14:14 If ye shall ask any thing in my name, I will do it. }} : }|15| 14:15 If ye love me, keep my commandments. }} : }|16| 14:16 And I will pray the Father, and he shall give you another Comforter, that he may abide with you for ever; }} : }|17| 14:17 Even the Spirit of truth; whom the world cannot receive, because it seeth him not, neither knoweth him: but ye know him; for he dwelleth with you, and shall be in you. }} : }|18| 14:18 I will not leave you comfortless: I will come to you. }} : }|19| 14:19 Yet a little while, and the world seeth me no more; but ye see me: because I live, ye shall live also. }} : }|20| 14:20 At that day ye shall know that I am in my Father, and ye in me, and I in you. }} : }|21| 14:21 He that hath my commandments, and keepeth them, he it is that loveth me: and he that loveth me shall be loved of my Father, and I will love him, and will manifest myself to him. }} : }|22| 14:22 Judas saith unto him, not Iscariot, Lord, how is it that thou wilt manifest thyself unto us, and not unto the world? }} : }|23| 14:23 Jesus answered and said unto him, If a man love me, he will keep my words: and my Father will love him, and we will come unto him, and make our abode with him. }} : }|24| 14:24 He that loveth me not keepeth not my sayings: and the word which ye hear is not mine, but the Father's which sent me. }} : }|25| 14:25 These things have I spoken unto you, being yet present with you. }} : }|26| 14:26 But the Comforter, which is the Holy Ghost, whom the Father will send in my name, he shall teach you all things, and bring all things to your remembrance, whatsoever I have said unto you. }} : }|27| 14:27 Peace I leave with you, my peace I give unto you: not as the world giveth, give I unto you. Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid. }} : }|28| 14:28 Ye have heard how I said unto you, I go away, and come again unto you. If ye loved me, ye would rejoice, because I said, I go unto the Father: for my Father is greater than I. }} : }|29| 14:29 And now I have told you before it come to pass, that, when it is come to pass, ye might believe. }} : }|30| 14:30 Hereafter I will not talk much with you: for the prince of this world cometh, and hath nothing in me. }} : }|31| 14:31 But that the world may know that I love the Father; and as the Father gave me commandment, even so I do. Arise, let us go hence. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *